Roses Wither
by Airafleeza
Summary: Jemima often finds herself singing about things she doesn't quite understand. But after she is kidnapped by Macavity, she soon realizes what her songs are all about, and the sad truth. *OLD*
1. Chapter 1

Roses Whither

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------a/n Alrighty, so this is my first try at a fanfiction without OCs, ok? Please be kind, I'm trying to immprove! And the first chapter is short, I know. I have the other ones completed out, I just need to re-spell check, which reminds me: there are probably several mistakes. I blame the fact that I don't pay attention ot these things, so please me if there are big issues with spelling/ grammar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

"_Daylight! See the dew on a sunflower!"_

"_And a rose that is fading…. roses whither away…"_

"_Like the sunflower, I ought to turn my face to the dawn."_

"_I am waiting, for the day…"_

Jemima sang beautifully, as she always did. She bent her knees, and sat down on the old broken down the car as Munkustrap started singing.

She was silently sliding down the front window, not wanting to cause a commotion and interrupt him. Everyone seemed mesmerized by his singing, so it probably would've mattered anyways.

Jemima sat down in the group surrounding Old Deuteronomy, quickly blending in with the sea of brown and gold, white, black, orange and silver. She took a deep breath, waiting for Old Deuteronomy to choose who was to go next, to the Heaviside Layer, where a Jellicle could be born again and have a chance to try again.

Deuteronomy looked throughout the group, but then started to stare beyond them. Jemima looked, and saw the old, gray and decrepit glamour cat, Grizabella. She walked, her head held up in pride, with a slight limp. She didn't want to appear weak, and she didn't want anyone's pity. Grizabella wanted them to understand her.

"_Midnight… not a sound from the pavement. Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone." _

"_In the lamp light, the withered leaves collect at my feet, and the wind… begins to moan."_

Everyone walked away from her, turning their backs to Grizabella, not wanting to hear what she had to say. They were too stubborn to give her a chance again. Jemima, on the other hand, was not. Somehow, though she could not explain, she could relate to her, and she understood her sorrow.

Jemima moved over, to get a better look at Grizabella. The other kitten's who decided to stay with Old Deuteronomy were blocking her view of the aged cat. She climbed back up onto the car.

"_Daylight! I must wait for the sunrise! I must think of a new life, and I mustn't give in… when the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too… and a new day…will begin…"_

Jemima saw Grizabella attempt to walk away, but her knees gave out. She fell over onto the cold ground, and though she tried to get back up, she couldn't. Grizabella finally just gave in, and laid there.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Jemima stood up.

"_Sunlight through the trees in summer. Endless masquerading!"_

Hearing her voice, Grizabella found strength enough to sing.

"_Like a flower, as the dawn in breaking…"_

"_The memory is fading!"_

'_Touch me! It's so easy to leave me! All alone with the memory, of my days in the sun! If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is…"_

She looked into the horizon, and saw the sun breaking through into the sky.

"_Look."_

"_A new day, has begun."_

Jemima's heart pounded as Grizabella sang so emotionally, she was sure everyone was touched and ashamed that they didn't gave her a chance.

Grizabella looked down. She had tried to do her best to show them she was sorry, and they didn't seem to care. She started walking away.

"No…" Jemima said quietly, but then she saw Victoria go to her. "Good old Victoria… always doing the right thing."

And by morning, Grizabella was up in the Heaviside Layer.


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Uh, yet another short chapter. Bear with me here people!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sang absolutely lovely this Jellicle ball," Mistoffelees complimented as he walked Jemima home. "Tell me: where did those words come from?"

Jemima blushed. "You're singing isn't too horrible either…" she giggled jokingly. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes.

"Silly Jemmie…" he said. "Now, you must tell me where those songs came from!"

Jemima paused and thought for a moment... "I'm not quite sure actually… they just sort of came to me."

"Is little Jemima keeping something from her friend?" Mistoffelees asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"No… not at all," she smiled.

Jemima grabbed his hand, and Mistoffelees blushed slightly.

"Good thing you were here! If you didn't save Old Deuteronomy, who KNOWS what may have happened! Who knows what Macavity had in store for him!" she shuddered.

"Do tell me: when did you start going by Mistoffelees? I'm so used to calling you Quaxo… it may take awhile for me to adjust! And when did you get so good at magic? And how did you do that wonderful trick?" she started questioning him. She would've gone on, but Misto put a finger to her lips.

"A magician never reveals his secrets… remember that my dear." he said mysteriously. "And here's your stop."

Mistoffelees, being the gentleman he was, walked Jemima to the cat flap of her home. He kissed her hand, and said, "Good night to you, Miss Jemima."

She waved good-bye, and blew him a kiss.

"Yet another Jellicle ball…" she said as she entered her home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Uh, hope you guys like it so far, I know that there are probably SEVERAL fanfictions under this title!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jemima walked back to the Jellicle junkyard to see what the others were doing. Her humans were boring, and did nothing but listen to loud noises, and watch colorful pictures that hurt her sensitive eyes on a screen of some sort.

Her friends, Etcetera, Victoria and Electra, greeted her as son as she entered the junkyard.

"Jemima!" Electra cheerfully called out. "Want to go hang out with us?"

"Not, not right now…" Jemima answered. "I want to say hello to my parents, and then I'll find you guys and we can do whatever."

"I want to chase Tugger around…" Etcetera squealed. "He's so, so, sooo cute! I just wanna follow him around all day!"

Victoria nodded and giggled, and Electra started to jump around.

"What are we waiting for?" Victoria said, and they were off, Etcetera in the lead.

Jemima walked around until she found herself in the center of the Jellicle junkyard. Her parents were normally here, and her inference was correct.

"Mum! Dad!" she called it. It had been awhile since she had really spoken to them.

"My little Sunflower…" Demeter said, walking over to her daughter and running her finger through her mostly brown hair. "How are you?"

"I'm fine… absolutely fine… and you?" she answered.

"Wonderful, love, simply wonderful," Demeter said.

Jemima peeked around, and saw no sign of her father.

"Mum, where's dad?" Jemima asked.

"Oh, uh, he went with Old Deuteronomy. He wanted to escort him home. Didn't want Macavity to try to capture him again!" she laughed a little.

"That was very brave of you, stopping Macavity like that," Jemima said, admiring her mother.

"Let's not talk about that fiend right now… let's talk about something else," the black and gold mother edgily said.

Jemima nodded. Though she wasn't told all of her and Macavity's past together, she knew enough to understand why she'd be like this.

"Why don't you go and have some fun, little Sunflower? You obviously don't want to hang around boring adults like me when you could be running around and enjoying the day." Demeter stated.

Jemima rolled her eyes, and then started to skip off to find her friends, but stopped.

"Mum?" she called out. "Why do you always call me 'Sunflower'?"

"Because," Demeter said, "you just remind me of one. Always so bright, cheerful and colorful and basically nice to stare at. And when you were born, it was summer and sunflowers were all around."

Jemima turned around, and shouted, "Make sure you tell dad I said hi when you see him!"

Not hearing a response, Jemima turned around and didn't see her mother.

"Hmmm… odd."

"Must we really chase Tugger around the place?" Jemima asked her friends. "It's somewhat… childish, you know."

"Jemima, where'd that come from? You usually LOVE chasing Tugs around!" Electra asked, looking at her friend's face.

"Yeah! Chasing Tugger is the best-" Etcetera started, but then gasped. "Do you have a mate we don't know about or something?"

Electra, Victoria and Etcetera crowded around Jemima, waiting for an answer as she started turning red.

"N-n-nooo…" Jemima stammered.

They gasped in unison.

"She's stammering! She's stammering!" Etcetera jumped up and down. "She DOES have a mate!"

"Well, not really…" Jemima added quietly. "I just like someone else now… but I don't think he really notices me."

"Why not just give up him and go after Tugger! It's so much more fun!" Etcetera said, being the fan girl that she was.

"Yeah, I mean, even though I did the mating dance with Plato, that's not stopping me!" Victoria added to Etcetera's comment.

Jemima was silent; it seemed like her friends were still too young to quite understand her feelings. She sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry guys, but I got to go, uh, home… yeah." She said, getting up and starting to walk away.

"What was that all about?" Electra said as she put her paws to her hips. "What's been up with Jemmie these past few days?"

Victoria shook her head and sighed. "I don't know… I just don't- hey, where's Etcetera?" she said, noticing that Etcetera was gone.

"I don't know-" Electra starting to say, shrugging. They suddenly heard a loud squeal. Victoria and Electra looked at each other, and said, "Tugger." They both rolled their eyes, and starting giggling.

"What exactly would they know about relationships anyways?" Jemima said, kicking a pebble into a muddy puddle near by. She took the long way to get to her house. Jemima didn't want to make herself a liar and not go home when she told her friends she was, but did not exactly want to be with her humans.

"I mean, they're such, such _teenyboppers_!" Jemima exclaimed to herself. She sat down a rock, and put her face in her hands. "Now this is ridiculous."

Suddenly, a cold wind whipped past Jemima. It sent a chill down her spine, and she shivered. Jemima suddenly noticed how dark it was outside.

"I should really, really be getting home now…" she said, a hint of fear in her voice. She started to walk fast, every once and awhile looking back. And before Jemima knew it, she was completely lost.

"Oh no…" she panicked. "I think I may miss dinner at this rate…"

"My dear," a voice snarled as she felt an arm go around and cover her mouth and nose. "That is the least of your worries…"

Jemima squirmed, and couldn't breath. She felt light headed, and then everything went completely black.

_My day is going fantastic so far…_ was her last though until she was out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ah, yeah... here... no flaming plz. :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jemima groaned softly, rubbing her head. She had a splitting head acne.

"Where-where am I?" she said softly, using her black and white paws to hoist herself up. Suddenly, all her memories of last night's incident flooded back into her head.

Her talk with her mother…

How immature her friends where…

How she was so depressed…

And Macavity.

Oh yes, she could not forget him, because he was the one who placed her here.

Jemima got into a corner of her cell, and held her knees close.

"Why… why me?" she said softly, feeling warm tears streaming down her face. Jemima quickly wiped them of her face with her black paw.

_I have to be strong…_ she told herself. _Me being sad and crying is exactly what Macavity wants! _

Macavity walked into the dungeons, and looked straight at Jemima.

"Hello there," he said with an evil grin. "How this morning?"

Jemima hissed, something she usually didn't do. "Don't do that dumb small talk on me! Tell me now, why did you capture me? What use am I to you?"

"So quick to question…" Macavity said. "You act as though you are in a rush."

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I'm in a rush to get home!"

"You won't be going anywhere until I'm done with you." Macavity said, tickling her chin. She scorned at him, shooting him a look that clearly stated, "Drop dead you scum."

"Since you are a main key in my plot, I suppose it would be polite of me if I told you what exactly I plan to do," Macavity said, casually walking around.

Before Jemima had a chance to say anything, Macavity started talking again.

"Your role in this scheme of mine is, well, you're pretty much just bait. I am using you to get to Mistoffelees. Brilliant, wouldn't you say Jemima?" Macavity beamed.

Jemima was horrified, yet curious at the same time. "Why- why me?"

"Because," he scoffed, "you're one of the queens he seems to like, and that's one of his weaknesses. And I plan on using his care for you against him."

"How dare you!" she shrieked. "That's absolutely terrible! No wonder my mother left you as son as she could! You're a monster!"

Macavity growled. "If you don't learn how to shut up, I'll teach you to!" Macavity got out his long claws. Jemima immediately shut up, not wanting any harm to come to herself.

"Good…" Macavity said, getting up and leaving. "Now all we must do is wait…" He flashed a smirk at Jemima. "I only wish I could take my revenge sooner though."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

n/a: Yes…. Lol… I have finally decided to update! Enjoy!!

Jemima was half-asleep, and half-awake.

She was tried, and worried, butterflies buzzing in her stomach.

"What if Quaxo, I mean Mistoffelees can't make it out of this one?" she told herself, doubting his powers. She paused.

"What am I saying? Of course he can do it. He's the magical, Mister Mistoffelees!" Jemima smiled a little, and tried to cheer up.

Suddenly, there was a large dust cloud. Jemima quickly reacted, and covered her face. She coughed, and then saw a familiar short figure.

"Jemima?" Mistoffelees said, looking around.

"Quax- Mistoffelees!" she said, running to the bars of her cell. "You must go! Get out of here!"

"What are you, crazy?" he asked, looking into her large gold eyes. "You don't really think I'm just going to leave you here in Macavity's warehouse, do you? Come on, I'm bringing you home where you'll be safe!"

She shook her head. "No! Mistoffelees! It's apart of Macavity's plot! He is using me for bait, so he can get to you! You must-"

Jemima was interrupted by a flash of red that went running past her. It went straight at Mistoffelees, knocking him down on his face.

"Mistoffelees!" she squealed. "Conjure yourself out of here!"

"No," Misto said stubbornly, getting up. His lip was bleeding. "I won't leave you here."

"But-" Jemima had begun to say, but stopped.

_Daylight! See the dew on a sunflower, and a rose that is fading, roses whither away. Like the sunflower, I ought to turn my face to the dawn; I am waiting for the day._

Were the words that randomly just popped into her head.

_Why?_ She thought. _What does it mean?_

"Jemima?" Misto called out. It seemed like she was in a trance of some kind.

"Quaxo," Macavity snarled as he grabbed the tom and violently pushed him against the wall. "Why don't you listen to the brown and white kit? Why don't you just leave her here and save yourself?"

"Because," he struggled, "I love her."

Macavity laughed. "Love means nothing!" And Macavity slashed at the tom's black and white face, causing Mistoffelees to cry out.

Hearing him, Jemima snapped back into reality, and out of her thoughts.

"Mistoffelees, no!" she cried out, hitting her fists against the bars that keep her imprisoned.

Macavity easily picked up the weakened tom, and threw him on the ground, head first.

Misto just laid there. Macavity laughed, the cruelty in his laugh ringing throughout the dungeons of his warehouse.

Jemima sat down on the ground, putting her face into her hands.

He is not dead…. He cannot be dead! She told herself.

Now, Jemima did not care if Macavity saw her cry.

_Watch this Jemmie. _

Jemima paused for a second. Was she now hearing things? It sounded like Mistoffelees… her it was in her head. She quickly lifted her face from her hands, and looked at him.

Misto winked at her, and she saw him grabbed Macavity's ankle, using the last of him strength to electrocute him.

Macavity screamed, and fell over, grabbing onto the wall t stop him from completely falling over.

"Damn you…" he snarled. "I should've made your death more painful… damn you!"

Mistoffelees smiled weakly. "It'll take more than a cat of your standards to kill me!" He coughed.

Jemima panicked. Macavity couldn't do anything now, could he? She knew that if Mistoffelees continued to anger him like this, Mistoffelees would be no more, no matter how injured the devil cat was.

Macavity limped over to Mistoffelees, and bought his claws out…

"No!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Macavity stopped, and sniffed the air. Her curved his lips into a snarl and hissed angrily.

"Jellicles…always ruining my fun…" he quickly stepped away from Mistoffelees, and retreated.

He had started running out the back door, but stopped, and went up to Jemima.

"Well, my dear…" the ginger tom snarled. "We shall see each other again, don't worry…"

Macavity grinned.

"We will both leave our mark on each other…" He brushed his claws across her face, his long black nails leaving deep gashes on it. The little kitten grimaced, but before she could say anything, Macavity was not there.

Slowly, Jemima got up, and went to Mistoffelees. He was on the ground, and appeared to be sleeping, or so she hoped. Carefully, she put his head on her lap, and begun to pet his black furred hair.

"Please be okay…" she whispered to him. "Please... just don't die!"

Suddenly, what seemed to be the whole tribe of Jellicles, cats came from the entrance of Macavity's cold dungeon.

"Jemima!" called out a familiar voice.

She turned around, hand on the cut on her face that was now dripping blood through her fingers and onto the ground.

"D-dad?" Jemima called out, looking around. It was easy to spot the tall, silver tabby from the rest of the Jellicles.

"Jemima!" Munkustrap said, running to his daughter. He immediately saw the blood, and his face was full of concern. "Oh Jemmie, are you okay?"

Unwillingly, her black paw was removed from her blood stained face.

"Jemmie, this doesn't look good…" Munkustrap said. He quickly ushered Jellylorum over to her side.

"Come on now dearie…" the older queen said. "Let me take you home and patch you up, we don't want that turning into a scar, now do we?"

"I don't care!" she cried out. "I don't care if my face is scarred!"

Munkustrap looked at brown kitten with a puzzled face.

"Jemim-?"

She held Mister Mistoffelees' head protectively.

"I'm not going to leave him! He tried to save me!"

"He'll be taken care of… I promise." Her father said, gently prying her fingers off the black and white tom.

She sniffled, and shook her head reluctantly.

"Come on now…" Jellylorum said, offering her yellow paw to help her up. Jemima took it, unsurely.

The orange and white queen, Jennyanydots, came to Mistoffelees' side, and checked his wounds.

Jemima could only look back and hope he'd be okay as she was pushed through the crowd, Jellylorum right behind her.

Jemima was sleeping, and she suddenly woke with a start.

"How long have I been sleeping…?" the white chested kitten said quietly. She put a paw to her face, feeling that some type of fabric was covering her wound.

Jemima crawled out of her comfortable bed, her knees feeling shaky and weak. She looked around for any sign of Mistoffelees.

Quietly, she crept around, until she heard voices and quickly hid. It wasn't hard for such as small kitten such as Jemima.

"-just don't wake her, she needs her sleep my dear," the older cat's voice said.

"I promise Jellylorum, I won't!" said the cheerful Etcetera.

As soon as she didn't hear Jellylorum walking with Etcetera anymore, Jemima reached out and grabbed Etcetera's arm.

"WHAT THE-" Etcetera started to shriek until Jemima covered her mouth. As soon as the orange and white kit said the familiar face of Jemima, she uncovered her mouth.

"Jemmie, you-"

"Ssh!" Jemima snapped.

"Jemima," Etcetera said in a much quieter tone. "You're up? You know, we have all been worrying about you-"

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Who?" puzzled Etcetera questioned.

"Where's Mistoffelees? I need to, uh, see him."

Etcetera put her paws to her hips, and stated the obvious. "You like him… don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I do," Jemima said, looking at the ground, not wanting to deal with her friend's comments. She knew she wouldn't understand, no one ever did.

"He's a few rooms down… you'll see him," Etcetera said, acting mature for once. Jemima looked at her friend for a moment in disbelief.

"Thank you." She said, hugging Etcetera quickly, and running off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

n/a: I'm sorry for barely any updates... I'm trying to illustrate my story, and don't want to post the whole story until all of my illustrations are completely done. lol... sorry.

And please ignore my grammar and spelling!

Jemima searched frantically, until she found Misto's room.

"Quaxo…?" she said, tiptoeing. "Quaxo, can you hear me?"

Jemima walked to him side, and laid her head on his chest.

"Answer me, please, Quaxo." She said, unable to stop her tears.

"I thought I told you, I'm now Mistoffelees."

Jemima lifted her head suddenly, wiping her tears quickly.

"You're still alive, thank cat." She said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Told ya it'd take more than Macavity to kill me!" he started to laugh weakly, and then started coughing.

There was an uncomfortable silence, when Mistoffelees crying, "Hey Jemima… were you crying? I had a feeling you were…"

Jemima blushed, and quickly said, "No, no I wasn't… I just had something in my eye, that's all."

However, Misto knew the truth. He smiled, though he tried to contain it.

"Now," he said, breaking the silence once more. "Why don't you go off and do something? You probably don't want to spend your whole day here, you know… with me." Mistoffelees was not sure what to say anymore, and was turning red.

Jemima nodded, and left, but quickly returned to his side, and kissed his forehead. Surprised at what she did, Jemima scurried out of his room even faster.

She breathed in the fresh, cold air of the junkyard as soon and she was free and outside.

"Hmmm…" she said, smiling. "Home."

The kitten paused, and looked around, noticing the junkyard was remotely silent. There didn't seem to be any Jellicles running around, doing the regular daily hustle and bustle. Worried, Jemima started to look around.

"Where is everyone- ah!" Jemima said, until she stepped into a pool of blood. Her heart started pounding in her chest. What was going on?

She repeated shook her paw, hoping to get the bloodstain out, hoping that whose blood this was, they were all right.

Running, Jemima looked around faster, forgetting the world around her. All that mattered was finding her tribe and being safe… feeling safe and sound since she was abducted by Macavity. The frantic Jellicles climbed up onto a tall mound of garbage, gripping on whatever objects that was in reach.

When she reached the top, she froze as she saw the big war scene below.

Dead henchrats…

Injured Jellicles…

Everywhere.

Horrified, she starting stepping away from the sight.

"This can't be happening…" Jemima said, feeling like she was going to faint as he world was crashing down on her. "This can't be real…"

"Oh, but it is." The calm voice of the ginger tom said.

"Macavity!" she screamed like her mother often did. "Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?"

"It's what you didn't do…" he said. "You never wanted to accept the fact I'm your father, did you?"

Jemima was shocked, feeling pain stab into her heart.

"I- I was never told that…" she said, wide eyed. "It's a lie!"

"It was a mistake…" Macavity said. "But you're the only thing that keeps me and Demeter connected, that's why I won't kill you."

He grinned.

"But that's not stopping me from destroying your world, your friend and family… and your love."

"Mistoffelees!" she cried out, starting to run, until Macavity grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"Haven't you ever wondered what your songs you sing are about?" he said, getting Jemima's attention.

"What songs?" she lied. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He slapped her, leaving a large red mark on her face. "Don't be a fool! I know what the songs are, and what they're about." Macavity grinned.

"Those songs were warning you about your future Jemima. You should've listened to them better…"

"No!" she said, covering her ears and running away before Macavity could say anything else, or could stop her.

As she ran, the confused Jemima thought.

_Daylight! See the dew on a sunflower!_

_And a rose that is fading…. roses wither away…_

_Like the sunflower, I ought to turn my face to the dawn"_

_I am waiting, for the day…_

"What does it mean… what's its true meaning?" Jemima panted.

_Daylight, see the tears on Jemima_

_And Misto who is fading, he withered away._

_Like a sunflower, I ought to turn my face to the dawn._

_I am waiting for the day._

She was like the sunflower, sad and waiting for the dawn.

Misto was like the rose, withered away.

She figured out that it was merely an allegory, telling her she would be in mourning soon because of Mistoffelees' death… and she should wait for the day because it will get better.

Jemima ran faster. She could not imagine him dead… that'd be impossible… inconceivable.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**n/a: After getting MissQuaxoMistoffelees' review, I realized I ought to finish this up! Thanx for the reminder dear!**

However, it was true, he was gone.

She grabbed his hand, still in disbelief. His small, black hand was so cold and lifeless.

"I shouldn't have left his side! I should've stayed with him! I should not have left him to die alone! I should've been there to die with him!" she said, angry with herself more than at Macavity.

"I love you Misto…" Jemima said quietly between tears, touching his wounds on his chest that were inflicted by Macavity gently. "Sorry I didn't have the guts to tell you that when you were… alive."

Jemima quickly ran away, his blood on her paws from when she caressed his injuries.

'It's all my fault…" She felt so guilty and heartbroken.

Once she was back into the center of the junkyard, she saw some of the other Jellicles of her tribe.

"Jemima!" Munkustrap said. She could not look at him now, nor could she ever. He was living a lie, thinking she was his daughter. He gathered her in his arms, and held her in an embracing hug. "I'm so glad you're okay…"

"I'm glad you're okay too…" she said, escaping his hug. She peeked around, and didn't see her mother. "Where's mum...?"

"Macavity." he said, tightly clenching his teeth. "He kidnapped her. We'll have to go after Demeter!"

He looked at Jemima… her usually lovely brownish gold eyes that seemed to dance with live were dead, sad and monotonous.

"Jemmie…" he said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Munkustrap… nothing…" she said.

"Hey," he scolded. "It's dad to you."

"No it's not!" she said, running away, leaving everything behind, never wanting to see it again.

Jemima had been living a lie, and now to her it didn't matter at all if she lived at all. All the things she loved, enjoyed and cherished were dead and long gone.

Then she remembered the song, it told her things would get improve. Though she did not find it possible, she wanted to believe, and have something to believe in.

Exhausted from running, her legs gave out, and she fell to the ground, feeling like Grizabella did when no one believed in her, feeling like death was the only way out of the mess she had created.

"Sunlight through the trees in summer… endless masquerading! Like a flower, as the dawn is breaking, the memory is fading."

Jemima breathed deeply. "Things will get better… good thing will come and break through my sadness. And I'll learn to forget this…"

_I don't think that'll ever happen… how could anyone forget about something so life changing and tragic?_ She didn't know.

She stood up, waiting for the day.


End file.
